Twin Dolls
by Alice Blue Rain
Summary: AU Imagine twins. Now imagine they're bounty hunters, and rivals. Now what if they both start liking their latest target? Sonozaki Mion and Shion are now not only rivals for a promotion, but love! In progress, rating may change. Probably will be spoilers.
1. Prologue To My Madness

Well, I guess I'll be starting a new story. I found this idea I had when I started Higurashi which was a while back so I decided to do this first instead of that crossover I was gonna do. -^^- Besides, to me this seems a bit more original. Well, this is for the whole story since I don't want to bother with disclaimers throughout the whole story.

Disclaimer: I disclaim. Real witty right? This is a FAN fiction so obviously I am just a fan who wanted to write a story. BAM WITTY DISCLAIMER. Nottttt.

Twin Dolls

_Chapter 00_

**Prologue To My Madness  
**

**.  
**

Mion's POV

Birds chirped outside my window, alerting me of dawn. I stretched lazily, unhappy because of my lack of sleep. Rolling over, I glanced at the clock on the wall; it was five thirty. I sighed, not wanting to get up, despite the fact the evil demon, otherwise known as my twin would come in and literally dump a bucket of cold water on me if I didn't get up by six. Or rather, five fifty-nine. I think she does that just to annoy me.

"Mion! Get up!" the Demon-er, Shion called from downstairs.

"I am up!" I shrieked back, running a hand through my tangled green hair. Sitting up, I arched my back in an attempt to make it feel less sore. To my displeasure, it did nothing to ail my discomfort.

"Don't scream at me!" Shion screamed, stomping through the hall towards my room. I gulped. "I have a nice pail of water, you know. Right here in my hands. So you had better be in the kitchen in ten minutes or I'll dump it _all over you_. I'll be waiting right here!"

I cursed under my breath and stood up, stretching my legs. I gathered some clothes from my closet-nothing much, just a tank top and a skirt, both black-and threw them on as quickly as I could.

"Five minutes left!" Shion cried, rushing me. I brushed my teeth quickly and brushed out my hair-pulling out several strands in the process-and then I was decent enough to walk out, into Shion's sight.

"I'm done," I murmured.

"Obviously," she giggled, a fake smile on her face. I grimaced.

The phone rang. I hopped over to answer it but found it wasn't vibrating like it normally would. My eyes widened in realization. _It must be the Orginazation,_ I thought wearily. I went to the other phone, hidden in the kitchen. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, knowing what they wanted us for. "It's another mission, isn't it?"

"Of course," said the cold, deep and slightly feminine voice at the other end. "Why else would I be calling?"

"Nothing. So, what is it this time? Who needs to die?" I chuckled lightly and noticed Shion watching from around the corner with mild interest.

"A new resident of Hinamizawa. Further details will be mailed to you right away. I _loathe_ anyone that does not follow my rules. Anyone should know of the horrific punishment I give those who disobey," the voice said with pure, calm rage. Even I could tell when the person just wanted to lash out, killing anyone who decided to mess with us. Thankfully we had a team to deal with the punishment instead of the person themself.

"I'll tell Shion we've got a job," I said with a secret grin.

"Excellent."

A click sounded at the other end, followed by a dial tone.

"Shion?" My twin grunted in understanding.

A doorbell rang. Shion answered it, picking up the package that had been left at the doorstep. She nodded her gratitude to the man getting into the white van, along with others inside. It drove off at a rapid speed, leaving a trail of dust behind. She brought it to the kitchen table and sat down. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her. Untying the thread wrapped around it, I ripped the box open and arranged a few papers. Attached was a picture of a young man, perhaps our age with brown hair and eyes a navy bluer.

"Maebara Keiichi," Shion murmured. "So this is our latest victim."

"I call him!" I said excitedly.

"Wait, why? Why not _me_?" Shion asked angrily.

"Because you were the infiltrator the last time. It's my turn. You can do the background stuff this time."

She sighed in defeat. "How about we take turns?" she suggested. "We are twins after all."

"I suggested that many times before but you always declined," I pointed out. "But I guess we can switch places a couple times. Remember though, this is mostly going to be me."

"Fine, whatever. You always seem to steal the spotlight from me, Mion." My twin sighed, but smiled. "I love you anyway. Even if you'll hate me one day when I surpass you, I'll still love you." She stuck her tongue out and winked in a playful manner. I growled.

I just hope Oyashiro-sama will be merciful should I fail.

* * *

**Okay... if you didn't get that, the 'Boss' of the Organization is Oyashiro-sama, or rather and older Hanyuu in Oyashiro mode. Mi and Shi are around 18/19 in this as well as Kei-chan and Satoshi, who will be showing up later as will Satoko and Rika at 15/16 years old. Please review! Or I will set the Infected Hinamizawa girls on you... MUAHAHAHA.**


	2. Split Personalities and Cute Junk

Hi! Well, here's chapter two. xP Please point out any mistakes you may see, and R-E-V-I-E-W!

I'm happy I was able to update even with NaNoWriMo but now that I think about it I only have less than 2000 words a day, so... I'll have plenty of time to write everything else. xP

FFuser: Oh no, only if I have severe writer's block. D: That or if I die. c: Otherwise updates should come semi-frequently.

Twin Dolls

_Chapter 01_

**Split Personalities and Cute Junk  
**

**...**

Third Person POV

Mion looked down at herself. She wore a light brown skirt that went to her knees and a light mocha-colored button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to her elbows. A brown headband rested in her hair, which was rolled into a bun. Socks clung to her feet up to her ankles and brown shoes were on her feet.

"You can do it, Shmion!" Shion said from around the corner. Mion glared and put on her best face.

She walked slowly over to the phone pole he was standing next to, reading a flyer. She purposefully tripped over her own feet and cried out in false surprise, hoping he bought it. Keiichi, noticing a her falling, reached out and grabbed her arm before she could smash her face in the dirt.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked with a sweet smile. Mion returned the gesture.

"Oh yes, I'm fine, thank you!" she said. "Hey, I haven't seen you around Hinamizawa before. Are you new here?"

"Ah, yes, I just moved," he said bashfully.

"I could show you around! I know this town like the back on my hand!" she said, brightening as much as possible, if not too much. "I'm Mion by the way."

From the shadows, Shion fell into her own little pit on disappointment. _Noooo,_ she thought. _Don't give him your REAL name, you moron!_

"I'm Maebara Keiichi," he told Mion, who already knew.

"Hm... Keiichi doesn't really suit you... How about Kei-chan?"

"Eh?"

"You heard me, Kei-chan!" Mion giggled to herself, feeling smart. Shion fell into her pit again, after crawling out.

_Don't get close to him right away! You're such an idiot, Mion! As least you're as pretty as I am! Maybe he'll fall for it!_

"Kei...chan?" he asked, unsure. But then realization lit up his face. "Oh, I get it! You're just trying to make me feel welcome!"

Mion smiled, Shion facepamled.

After walking around and just chatting for a while, Mion handed Keiichi her work cell number and told him to call her. He agreed easily and that ended Mion shift for the day.

"Nice one, Shmion," Shion told her twin.

"Hey! What did you expect me to do, tell him my name was Doof?" she asked heatedly.

"Well... that would have been a great idea, if he wouldn't have laughed in your face."

"He wouldn't have laughed!"

"Sorry, sis, but yes he would."

"Nope! He's a nice guy. He wouldn't," Mion said after a moment. Shion sighed, but let it go.

* * *

"Rika! Oh Rika, where are you?" Satoko called from the small room she was located in. Her blue-haired friend came running, papers clutched in her hands.

"Sorry! The copier was broken and so Manager had to come fix it, that's so!" The out-of-breath Rika handed her blond friend the papers. Satoko straightened them out and slipped a paperclip on the top, then grabbed a file and placed it inside. She grabbed a marker and in neat Kanji she wrote 'Maebara Keiichi' right on the cover.

"Do you think that Mi-chan and Shi-chan will be able to get rid of the newcomer?" Satoko asked quietly, eyes hidden behind her bangs.

"I'm not sure," Rika sighed, not wanting the poor young man to suffer his soon-to-be fate, but not wanting her master to be unhappy. It was a win-lose situation every time.

"I just... I want Mion to be happy."

Rika's head shot up. "What do you mean?" the blue-haired girl asked. "Mion seems happy enough, that's so."

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe all this hunting buisness is getting on her nerves-_all_ of our nerves. Maybe it's just the thought of being owned." Satoko shuddered.

"Well, I suppose you're right about that. But... I have a feeling this isn't going to go right, that's so."

* * *

Keiichi smiled to himself. "Wow! What a girl! With mint hair to top it all off!" He glanced down at his watch. "I'd better call Mion later... maybe we can arrange another 'outing'!" He laughed to himself for such thoughts but he couldn't help himself. He wanted to see the girl again.

Suddenly a small girl jumped in front of him. She was probably only a couple years younger than him with light violet hair and eyes a slightly lighter color. Black horns, one lightly chipped were on her head. Thinking they were some sort of toy, he ignored them.

"Why hello! I'm Keiichi! Who might you be?"

"I'm Hanyuu! Furude Hanyuu! Nice to meet you, hau au au!" She grinned with a childish innocence that even Keiichi couldn't ignore. He patted her head lightly and smiled back, not being able to help himself.

"Well! I'm new here, and a girl named Mion just showed me around!" He failed to notice the girl's face turn unusually dark, her pupils red. "D'you know her?"

"No," was the simple, suddenly cold reply he received. "I've never heard of her."

"No? Sonozaki Mion?" The girl's hands clenched. "Even though I just met her she started acting all familiar with me... It was kinda funny, really." That was it.

"No! No no no no no! Absolutely not!" The seemingly-small girl stormed off, a deep feeling of hatred stirring within her. _Mion better take care of him quick_, Oyashiro-sama thought. _Or mercy will be none, and blood will certainly spatter._

_

* * *

_

Rena stared at the retreating Oyashiro-sama. No one noticed but her eyes were in slits and a cleaver was clutched in her hand. She smiled a deadly grin and walked away, acting as if she had never seen anything. She put down the cleaver, hiding it in a bush-she'd find it again later-and her eyes became once more normal.

Strutting her stuff towards the vulnerable Keiichi, she poked him in the shoulder and put on her most moe face.

"Hello!" she said happily. "I'm Rena! What's your name?"

"Eh? Ke-keiichi..." He stopped, looking in the direction Hanyuu stormed off in. "Do you know that girl that just walked away?"

"Who? I didn't see anyone..." she said innocently. "But! But! I know what we can do! We can go to the dump and search for buried treasure!"

"Buried... treasure?" Keiichi asked, somewhat confused.

"Yep! Cute things, y'know?" She giggled.

"Uh... Sure...," the brown-haired boy murmured, not knowing what exactly he was supposed to do. She took his hand and off they went down the dirt path.

* * *

Gyaaaahhhhh. D: Sorry the chapter is so dang short but Nanowrimo, as you know, kills me and it's been a bit painful this past week, orz. Feel free to review. ^^

Also, the reason Rika keeps saying 'I wonder' is because in the Japanese dub at the end of her sentences she usually adds 'Nano desu' which literally means 'I wonder', whether it's grammatically correct or not.

**edit:** *dies* Thanks to Winter's Ice for pointing out my translation mistake! I've fixed it! ^^

じゃ ね,

きつね-ちゃん

Ja ne,

Kitsune-chan


	3. Even Fluffy Clouds Can Hold A Storm

There. Is. Nothing I can say, except for sorry. I didn't even think much about starting this chapter until now... All I can say is gomen ne! 8U

I feel I introduced too many characters last chapter but I guess I won't change it now since I'm too lazy, lol. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter! Sorry if it's not as long as you'd like, my muse can be really stupid.

Twin Dolls

_Chapter 02_

**Even The Fluffy Clouds Can Hold a Storm**

**...**

Third Person POV

Although Keiichi did not mind coming to the dump to find 'cute treasure' with an orange haired moe-moe girl, he did mind the fact that she forced him to dig up different items she found along the way, which included an overly fat _popsicle plushie_ of all things, a tiny refrigerator magnet(which was cracked and the magnet part was falling off), and some froggy... _thing _that Keiichi couldn't quite place why she would want. It was torn, and most certainly very dirty.

After a while of searching after that, Rena decided she wanted to go home. She gathered all her new belongings, shooting a bright smile in Keiichi's direction.

"Thank you for helping!" she called out as she walked home, the red sunlight casting an eerie glow on her face. Her eyes almost seemed... _demonic_, despite her voice being so cheerful. He waved, watching her hop into the distance. As she disappeared around the bend, he smacked his head with a sudden realization; his house was in the _same direction_, so why didn't he go with her? He laughed quietly at his own stupidity, walking slowly in the direction Rena had gone in.

* * *

Mion winced, holding the phone away from her ear a good foot. The person on the other end screamed with anger, lashing out verbally.

"I've _specifically told you many times,_ Sonozaki! _Do not get close to my enemies_!" And with that her boss hung up, casing a rather large clanking sound.

Shion smirked from behind her. "Sounds like Boss is in a good mood," she said sarcastically. Mion glared at her twin.

"Yeah, _real good mood_," she said icily. Shion shrugged.

"Not my fault."

"I never said it was."

"So you're admitting it's your fault?" Shion asked, hands finding their way to her hips.

"No-um, jeez, Shion-" Mion sighed with exasperation, a hand coming to her profusely sweating forehead. _How did I get myself into this mess?_ she thought, agitated. _I'm so getting fired... or worse._

The emerald-eyed girl's hand dropped to her side, arm leaning against the counter for balance. It would take a lot to get herself out of the mess she made, and there would be a lot of cleaning up to do; she just hoped it wasn't her blood.

* * *

Back at 'headquarters', Rika flopped down on the sofa, the soft leather cooled by the fan required for mid-June. She rolled over on her stomach, loving the feeling of cool fabric against her stomach. Her hair swayed with the aiir currents as they swirled in her direction, the slowly getting weaker and then stronger again.

Her eyes slowly glanced over to a picture hanging on the wall. In the worn photo was an old picture of everyone before this hectic life began. It was a five-year-old version of her, with only slightly shorter blue hair, her eyes the same color yet they seemed like they were tinted slightly violet. Her mother and father stood next to her, their hands on either of her shoulders. Rika smiled rather sadly, remembering the time her family had been together.

It had been quite the fine day, if she had remembered correctly; there was naught a cloud in the sky but a few puffs in the distance. It was the perfect temprature, at around seventy degrees. The breeze flew at just the right pace, not too much but not barely there either. A younger Satoko ran around in the background, their violet-eyed dog Bern chasing after her. Everyone looked so happy... Everyone but Rika herself.

She wore but a slight, crooked and certainly forced smile in the photo. She remembered that day, several years before... Her father had insisted they all spend a day out together, so she and her mother could bond a bit. It backfired with Rika clinging to her father the entire time, refusing to even glance at her mother. When they arrived home her father asked a friend of his to take a picture of them all together. It was so clear in her mind as if were yesterday but it had been so long ago... Clearing her mind of those long-gone memories, she sat up in her head, laying her head back.

She heard a few rough knocks at the door before someone barged in, shouting. _Satoko..._ she thought, a small smile coming to her face.

"Oi! Rika-cha~n!" she sang happily, stomping in to the living room where Rika currently sat. "I've got a sur~prise for you~!"

"Ah? Really? What is it? nano desu~" Rika smiled as widely as she could.

"This!" Satoko thrust out her hands, showing her friend a special type of sake which could only be found in few stores in northern Japan. Rika's mouth dropped open and her lips slowly curled into a smile.

"Satoko! How did you find this? More importantly... how did you know it was my favorite?" The blond shrugged.

"I... know some people." She winked and held out her arms. Rika quickly embraced her friend tightly. The sake Satoko had given her was rather rare and it was a treak for Rika to have any. Carefully placing it in the wine cooler, she turned back around and smiled at her friend again.

"Whatever people you know, thank them. And thank _you!_"

Satoko shrugged.

* * *

Looking at her twin sitting beside her, Mion fiddled with the edge of her yellow shirt, feeling quite impatient. The girls of the agency were currently gathered together at the Furude Shrine, sitting on the steps or leaning against one of the pillars. Although the miko herself was currently missing.

"Jee, I wish Rika would hurry up already," Satoko said with a sigh, arms crossed over her flat chest and a frown on her face.

"I'm honestly getting tired of waiting as well," said Shion, looking calm and not at all annoyed. "Although I'm really more bored than impatient."

"Well, aren't we all? Aren't we?" Rena repeated, eyes scanning over the other four girls. She then looked at the concrete sadly, disappointed she couldn't cheer everyone up. But everyone including Rena lightened up when an even set of footsteps echoed up from the stone steps that went down so long a way.

Rika huffed, explaining herself as best she could while still attempting to catch her breath. "Sorry everyone, nano desu... I just... had to go to... the clinic really quick, nano desu." She leaned over, hands resting on her knees to support her upper body. "Satoko, we forgot to pick up the medicine for the test, nano desu!"

"Ah!" Satoko cried out; Mion guessed she knew what Rika was talking about, unlike everyone else. "I guess we really did forget! Was Irie-sensei angry?"

"No," Rika puffed. "He said it was perfectly fine and he was thankful I remembered to pick it up, nano desu! Nipah!"

"What medicine, I wonder?" Rena said, confused. "I don't mean to pry, I don't!"

Hanyuu, who had not said a word the whole time, finally spoke up. "Hau au au! It's because Satoko is the only one who can test this new medicine, nano desu!"

"But why only her I wonder?" Mion said quietly to herself, and Shion curiously looked over to her from where she was sitting only a few feet away.

"Because Irie-sensei says Satoko has a special body, that's why, nano desu!" Rika chirped happily, her breath now even. As she bounded over to the others, she sat the small white box next to one of the pillars. "I'll just sit that there for now and we can use it later, nano desu. For now let's just start the meeting!" Rika plopped down gracefully where she was standing, bending her knees and tucking her legs under her.

"Let's start the meeting then shall we?" Hanyuu said loudly, clapping her hands together. "As you all know, this meeting will be about the newcomer, Maebara Keiichi-san." Everyone nodded in understanding. "It is clear to everyone including myself that he must leave-or be eliminated." Mion shuddered slightly; it wasn't often her violet-haired friend acted very serious, and whenever she was everyone knew it wasn't something that should be taken lightly.

"We've gathered quite a bit of information from the Onigafuchi Agency, nano desu. They say his father is a rich artist, and he has a... _special_ mind, nano desu," Rika chirped. "That may help quite a bit, nano desu."

"But with what, I wonder?" Rena said from where she was placed.

"Maybe I could teach him and get him to trust me more," Mion suggested, lifting her head up as she spoke. Her twin smiled beside her.

"I think it's a great idea," Shion said, supporting her sister completely, despite their differenced she still loved her. The Sonozaki heir shot a thankful glance to Shion, to which she blinked repeatedly in response.

"Good thinking," Hanyuu said, her voice dropping at least half an octave. Her head slowly fell to it was lolling gently to the side, and a slight, barely noticable smirk came to her lips. "Maebara Keiichi," said Oyashiro-sama. "will be killed."

* * *

Umineko reference! Umineko reference! 8D See if you can find it.

Please review. I don't own Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, or it's characters, or plot. I'm just a fan, making some fiction. 8D And please vote on the poll on my profile! Thank you! Arigato! Merci! Gracias!

じゃ ね,

きつね-ちゃん

Ja ne,

Kitsune-chan


	4. Note

Okay. Twin Dolls is going to be rewritten. I started this fic without a true plot in mind, and the idea came to me while watching a movie(Most likely a ninja/asassin movie of course...) but I never thought about a climax in the plot. So, I'm going to take some time to watch the entire series over, and maybe even read the manga. That will take at least a week or two(To watch the series at least) and then a while after that to plan out the story properly.

I'm also planning out a k-on fic that'll be a break from serious writing, something more for practice and experimentation. That'll update just... whenever, haha.

So, look forward to the rewritten first chapter of TD!

-Alice


	5. Another Note Because I'm Terrible

Hello everyone! I'm going to begin by apologizing profusely to all those who've seen me completely desert this story. I **DO** plan to finish/rewrite it someday but I'll be doing so a while from now.

Now excuse me while I LEGITIMATELY go and rewatch Higurashi(once I find a site that has decent quality streams...) and stuff.

At the moment I have two other fics going, and I'm going to camp in a week but to get my ongoing fanfictions out of the way I'll be writing those before and during camp and hopefully I can have at least one sooner than I expected.

All in all, do not fret. I WILL be getting this story back on track in a while and it'll be posted under my new account 'drimh'

Thanks guys :D

~A


End file.
